


good night and good luck

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: A letter from the front lines to someone left behind.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	good night and good luck

My dear one,

I hope this letter makes it to you safely. I’ve been thinking of you often and know you’re desperate for news, but as you can imagine, there’s not much I can say. I’d like to make the censor’s job easier, so I’ll settle for news of the emotional variety. Forgive me the brevity of this letter - I know you’re not one to revel in soppiness and I’d rather you read my whole letter all at once.

I miss you terribly. Word of the attacks on London has reached us, and I worry for you often. Fitz has received a letter assuring him his dame’s alright, and I admit part of my motivation in writing is hoping I’ll receive the same security. I don’t like the thought of you going to bed without me, not knowing if bombs are going to fall or if you’re going to wake up in the morning.

Sorry for the morbidity. I guess my head’s not in the best place. I’ll leave you here, with a reminder I dream of you often. Good night and good luck, angel.

Love, love, love,

Lance

**Author's Note:**

> A clue on Jeopardy tonight informed me the phrase 'good night and good luck' was said to Londoners during the Blitz, so... that inspired this.


End file.
